


steam

by shuafulz



Series: prof hong [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuafulz/pseuds/shuafulz
Summary: CEO Hong comes home angry.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: prof hong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	steam

**Author's Note:**

> as i've said, i really don't wanna leave my first fic 'prof hong' :(( so i decided to make one shots of married jihan. excerpt from that fic.

Joshua was fuming mad as his secretary for the day, Seungcheol wrapped up their meeting with his new investors. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Seungcheol getting mad too. Joshua clenched his jaw and balled his fists under the table.

"Thank you." 

Were the last words he heard before everyone left him in his office. He stood up angrily and checked the time.

10:30 pm.

He groaned. He promised his husband to be home before 8 pm. But the bastard on an investor came and held a meeting with him for two hours, only to cancel their investment with him.

Joshua rolled his sleeves up and loose his necktie. He ruffled his hair harshly, causing to it to be disheveled. He walked out of his office, ready to go home. He didn't glance at the employees who were greeting him as he walked, not even Seungcheol. They knew they were both not in a good mood.

Joshua reached his BMW and angrily tossed his phone on the passenger seat. He started his car and drove very fast. He just wanted to go home, he was fucking tired of this day.

He reached his house and immediately went up to his bedroom. He found his husband laying on one side, deeply sleeping. Joshua didn't want to bother him anymore. He just wanted to let off some steam right now.

He harshly pulled out his drawer causing a loud sound to be heard. Luckily, Jeonghan didn't wake up. Joshua pulled out his boxing gloves and some new clothes.

He went out their room and went to his gym. He stripped his pants and coat, leaving him with his white long sleeve that's already unbuttoned and his loose necktie and boxers. He started throwing hard punches at his punching bag.

"Fuck!" Joshua uttered at every punch.

Sweat trickled down in his back and chest. He threw more strong punches and curses until he heard the door open.

Jeonghan, wearing his silky white robe and Joshua's white shirt underneath the robe, came with an unpleasant look on his face.

Joshua sighed.

"I'll tell you after this." He said and turned around to punch more.

"Enough, Joshua." Jeonghan's words were sharp.

Joshua clenched his jaw and went towards Jeonghan's direction.

"I. JUST. NEED. TO. LET. OFF. SOME. STEAM. JEONGHAN." Joshua said breathlessly and firmly.

"I know, that's why I'm here." Jeonghan said and his hands made way to Joshua's loose necktie.

"To help you." Jeonghan kissed Joshua deeply.

Joshua breathed heavily at the kiss.

"Daddy." Jeonghan took of his robe, revealing his boxers and Joshua's white shirt.

Joshua felt like his thread of patience was cut off as soon as Jeonghan called him that.

Joshua wasted no time and attacked Jeonghan with a hungry kiss. His tongue played inside Jeonghan's pretty mouth. Jeonghan took off Joshua's gloves and placed the older's hands on his hips.

"Fuck." Joshua cursed when Jeonghan palmed him through his boxers.

"You're hard already?" Jeonghan teased.

Joshua looked at him with dark eyes.

"Tease me again and I won't let you walk for a week." Joshua growled on Jeonghan's ear.

Joshua's lips made its way to Jeonghan's neck. Sucking a sweet spot. Jeonghan moaned as he felt Joshua's teeth on his neck, his marks from last week was still visible but he didn't care.

Jeonghan grabbed Joshua's tie and brought him to his face for a deep kiss. Soon enough, his hands traveled to remove Joshua's top. Jeonghan admired every bit of Joshua as the older laid him on the floor. 

Jeonghan caressed Joshua's arms, admiring his muscles and veins. 

Joshua removed Jeonghan's clothes and teased him by grinding his crotch against Jeonghan's.

"Fuck, baby." Joshua moaned as the friction between their crotch increased.

Joshua can't get any more patient and pulled down his boxers revealing his glorious cock.

Jeonghan can't help but moan at the sight.

"I wanna ride you, daddy." Jeonghan said seductively as his hand went to play with Joshua's cock.

"I'm in charge here, baby. If you don't wanna get punished then be a good boy to daddy." Joshua said huskily on Jeonghan's ear, sending vibrations throughout his body.

Jeonghan was about to say something when Joshua suddenly plunged his cock inside Jeonghan without warning.

"AHH! DADDY!" Jeonghan screamed out of pleasure.

"Fuck!" Joshua started thrusting hard and rough. Enjoying the feeling of Jeonghan's tight and warm hole.

"You like that, hmm? You like daddy fucking you hard, hmm?" Joshua growled while biting the soft skin on Jeonghan's chest.

"AAHH!" Jeonghan moaned. Can't think of any word to answer.

"WORDS!" Joshua spanked Jeonghan's right ass, leaving a hand mark.

"Y-Yes, daddy." Jeonghan moaned weakly.

Jeonghan's legs were shaking, he felt himself going closer to his release. He was biting his lip so hard as Joshua continued to thrust inside him roughly.

"D-Daddy, I'm gonna cum." Jeonghan moaned.

'NO! YOU. CAN'T. FUCKING. CUM. UNLESS. I. FUCKING. SAY. SO." Joshua said as each words were partnered with heavy thrusts, making their skins clap louder.

Jeonghan cried out of pleasure and pain. 

"Daddy's cumming." Joshua groaned.

"Cum. Inside. Me." Jeonghan cried with deep breaths at every word.

Jeonghan looked so wrecked and Joshua loves it so much. He caressed Jeonghan's face under him as he released his cum inside him. Jeonghan moaned as he felt the warm liquid inside him. Joshua covered his moan with a hungry kiss.

He pulled out of Jeonghan and helped the younger stand up. Joshua smirked as he noticed Jeonghan having a hard time walking. He picked him up, bridal style, and went to their bathroom.

Jeonghan was breathing heavily as Joshua laid him on the big tub.

The pleasure doesn't end there as Jeonghan's head was giving wet kisses to Joshua's chest. Travelling down to his abdomen then leveled on his hard cock.

"Would you mind telling your husband why the hell did you come home late and angry?" Jeonghan asked and licked the head of Joshua's cock.

"Fucking investors. Pulled out their investment." Joshua said breathlessly as Jeonghan was now taking his full length on his mouth.

"And you came home late because?" Jeonghan said and bobbed his head on Joshua's cock.

"Fuck! They wanted a meeting. Two hours- Fuck!" Joshua moaned as he felt his tip brush against Jeonghan's throat.

Jeonghan pulled his dick out of his mouth and faced him. The same unpleasant face before were seen on Jeonghan.

"You know I waited for you, right?" Jeonghan asked.

"I know, baby-"

"And you promised me you'll come home earlier." Jeonghan said with a poker face.

"I'm sorry." Joshua leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Do you even know what day is it today?" Jeonghan slightly raised his voice.

"Our anniversarry, baby. How can I forget?" Joshua said.

He felt like a piece of shit. He felt so shitty in front of Jeonghan.

"I'm sorry, love. I really am." Joshua sincerely apologized and planted soft kisses on Jeonghan's cheek.

"I understand, it's just that-" Jeonghan sighed.

"What?"

"You shouldn't have promised." 

Silence lingered on them. Only the sound of the warm water were heard.

"I'll make it up to you." Joshua smiled softly.

"You better do. Starting now!" Jeonghan said, eyebrows furrowed and still glared at Joshua.

"Alright, what do you wa-"

"I wanna ride you." Jeonghan said quickly. Eagerness was visible on him.

"Your mad at me, aren't you?" Joshua smirked.

"Very. Now let me ride you!" Jeonghan was eager and needy.

Joshua laughed and positioned himself, spreading his legs wider. Joshua looked like a god in Jeonghan's eyes, waiting for his servant. He sat there proudly showing off his glory, arms spread of the border of the tub and head leaned back while his eyes are lustfully staring at his husband. The hot steam of the warm water from the tub just added more erotic thoughts to the both of them. 

Jeonghan wasted no time and straddled Joshua's lap, grinding their crotches together.

"Fuck." Joshua hissed with eyes closed.

Jeonghan then grabbed Joshua's cock and positioned it at his hole. Slowly, Jeonghan inserted Joshua's cock inside him, moans came out from both of their mouths. Joshua was about to wrap his arms around Jeonghan when the latter stopped him. 

"No." Jeonghan firmly said as he pinned Joshua's arms on the board of the tub, earning a laugh from Joshua.

"You think you're dominant now, baby?" Joshua teased.

Jeonghan looked at him with angry eyes and started bouncing his hips, making Joshua bite his lip and moan.

Jeonghan fastened his pace but felt his legs weaken. He ignored the pain and continued to ride Joshua.

"So fucking good." Joshua moaned at raked a hot stare at Jeonghan's body.

"Cum on me, baby." Joshua said.

Jeonghan's eyes lit up as he heard that. He fell Joshua twitch inside him. Not wasting any time, Jeonghan suddenly stopped and pulled Joshua's cock out of him. He kneeled in front of the older. He roughly stroked Joshua and put his tip near his pretty mouth. Jeonghan took Joshua's full length on his mouth, tasting the sweet liquid that was left from before.

Joshua stared down at him and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"I'm cumming." Joshua groaned and released his cum inside Jeonghan's mouth.

Jeonghan moaned as he tasted Joshua's delicious liquid. He opened his mouth for Joshua to see. The older smirked and grabbed him up.

"Come here." Joshua said.

Jeonghan sat on Joshua's lap, his back facing the older. Joshua lightly pulled Jeonghan's hair towards him, making the younger lean hi head back on Joshua and expose his marked neck. Joshua sucked an unmarked spot on Jeonghan's neck while his sinful hands traveled on Jeonghan's hard cock. 

Jeonghan moaned when he felt Joshua's warm and big hands stroke his cock. 

"You wanna cum, huh? Then fucking cum." Joshua growled against Jeonghan's neck as he sped up his stroke on Jeonghan's cock.

Jeonghan was a moaning mess, he can't even manage to tell Joshua he was near his release. He came on Joshua's hands.

They were both satisfied enough to properly clean themselves.

Joshua picked up Jeonghan and laid him on their bed. Both of them were tired and ready to sleep.

"Are you still mad at me, love?" Joshua asked out of nowhere.

Jeonghan just kissed him in response.

"I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
